Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to An apparatus and a process for producing a 3D printed part such as by metal additive manufacturing, and more specifically to an apparatus and a process for removing a support structure from a 3D printed part.
Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The metal additive manufacturing process (MAM) is a 3D printing process in which a metallic part is printed by progressively depositing thin layers of a metallic powder on a bed and using a laser to solidify certain areas of the metallic powder. As the part builds in an upward direction, a support structure is required for areas such as an overhang where the metallic powder must be supported until the laser can solidified that area. The support structure is typically formed using the same metallic powder but in a less dense structure such as a honeycomb structure.
Once the part has been formed, this support structure must be removed. The support structure can be removed using a mechanical process of physically breaking the support structure free from the part. However, this requires access to the support structure within the part. For a complex part with hidden internal structure, a mechanical means such as a tool cannot be used to reach within the internal sections of the part where the support structure is located. An example of a complex part could be an air cooled turbine airfoil with internal cooling passages and features such as trip strips or pedestals.